yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Monsters GX Episode 15
Duel Monsters GX Episode 15 Summary In gym class, the students are playing tennis. Leo and Mack are playing against Jasmine and Mindy. Leo questioned what tennis had to do with Dueling. Mack complains that tennis has nothing to do with Dueling, and Leo spikes the ball, which goes off into the adjacent court, right towards Alexis Rhodes. He yells for her to watch out, and the ball is intercepted by someone else, and ends up hitting Dr. Crowler in the face. The boy who intercepted the ball appears immediately smitten with Alexis and ultimately backs away nervously. Leo is later called to the infirmary, and is blamed for hitting Crowler with the tennis ball. Ms. Fontaine attempts to defend him, having seen the incident, but Crowler will not listen. He punishes Leo by forcing him to join the Academy's tennis club for a day. Mindy and Jasmine approach Alexis, and reveal that the boy who intercepted the ball is a third-year Obelisk Blue student named Harrington Rosewood, and is the heir to his family's company. They attempt to convince Alexis to date him however Selene consider Harrington not as Alexis' type. Mack and Syrus enters the room, Mack telling Syrus to hurried while Syrus is panicking, and asks where the tennis club meets. They respond they meet out on the courts, and Syrus reveals that Leo's punishment was a day of tennis lessons under the captain of Duel Academy's tennis team, who turns out to be Harrington himself. Alexis arrives at the courts, and Harrington assumes she came to see him. She ignores him, however, and reveals to Leo that she just spoke with Conner and Conner tell her that He heard from Professor Banner, and that someone has recently spotted Chazz Princeton. This enrages Harrington so much that he challenges Leo to a Duel, with the winner becoming Alexis' fiancee. Alexis objects, but Leo accepts the Duel, if Harrington want to duel him then he gladly give him one. Alexis contemplates walking out, but stays to see if the rumors that Harrington is as good a Duelist as Zane Truesdale are true. The Duel begins, and Harrington activates "Service Ace", which lets him pick a card from his hand. Leo must guess if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap. If he is wrong, he will take 1500 damage. Leo guesses Spell Harrington him to change his answers but Leo tell him move on continue with the Duel it's a monster - "Mega Thunderball", so Leo loses 1500 LP, while Harrington removes the chosen card from play. Harrington Sets a card to end his turn. Leo Summons and attacks directly with "Hawktor", but Harrington activates his face-down "Receive Ace", which negates the attack and inflicts another 1500 damage to Leo, though Harrington must send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. Leo Sets a card. Harrington activates "Smash Ace". With this, he reveals the top card of his Deck. If it's a monster, Leo will take 1000 damage. He flips his top card, and it's a monster - "Mystical Shine Ball". However, Leo activates his face-down "Storm Twister" to negate the activation of "Smash Ace" Leo plays "Polymerization", fusing "Armornaught" and "Dragonoid" to Fusion Summon "Spike Armor Dragonoid". He attacks directly with both of his monsters, tying the Duel at 1000 LP each. Harrington activates "Deuce", which he can only activate when both players have 1000 LP or less. It essentially changes the rules of the Duel to mimic a round of tennis. LP are now irrelevant, and the first Duelist to inflict damage twice without the opponent inflicting any in between is declared the winner and only one monster may attack per Battle Phase. He then Summons "The Big Server" and uses it's effect to attack directly, giving him one point on "Deuce". A successful attack from "The Big Server" also lets him add a "Service Ace" from his Deck to his hand, while letting Leo draw a card. He then plays "Service Ace", with Leo declaring monster. He is correct, as Harrington reveals another "Mega Thunderball" which is then removed from play. Harrington equips "The Big Server" with "Giant Racket", which will let him negate the first attack towards "The Big Server" at the cost of destroying "Giant Racket". Leo draws and then plays "De-Fusion", splitting "Spike Armor Dragonoid to Special Summon "Armornaught" and "Dragonoid". He then plays "Wind Slash", which will let "Hawktor" attack once for each monster Leo has on the field. The first attack is negated by "Giant Racket", the second destroys "The Big Server", and the third is a direct attack, meaning Jaden inflicted damage twice, winning the Duel via the effect of "Deuce". Harrington bursts into tears and runs off. Mack congratulate Leo for his win and stated that he now Alexis' Fiance as Harington set however Leo wasn't interesting in the term that Harrington set and respond that He and Alexis are just friends which Alexis agreed Featured Duels Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes